Love Me, Lick Me, Tease Me
by RedPanda1987
Summary: Prowl and Jazz get steamy one night in their berthroom! First smutty kind of fanfic I've ever written, go easy! Characters may be a little OOC, but not too much! Not much of a plot, the bunny escaped me! But, yeah, enjoy and review please!


_First time I've ever done this!_

 _No plot, just smut, actually it's basically pwp (porn without plot)!_

 _... The plot bunny ran away from me, plus I wrote this at 1:30 AM_

* * *

"Nnngh," Soft whimpering moans came out of a certain mech as fingers slid down plates, in seams, and twirled around sensitive openings. Then those gentle, loving hands were gone and were replaced by more dominate hands. Prowl held Jazz's face and kissed him passionately. Jazz took in short, fast breaths before breaking away to get in a full breath. Their mouths hadn't even opened yet.

He almost hated how Prowl could do this to him; could get his circuits heated up in mere moments and have his processor spinning so fast he couldn't tell if he was up or down.

Almost.

Prowl cradled Jazz's face and stared down at him, a small smile gracing his features. It only took a nano-klik for Jazz's to squirm. "Prow-ahhh!" His complaint turned into a gasp of pleasure as Prowl bucked into him. Then it really began.

Prowl kissed him hard, nipping at his plate, wanting access. Jazz easily opened and their glossas's battled for dominance. The fight went on for a few more moments, leaving no sound except for the occasional moan and gasp. Prowl pulled ahead and completely dominated Jazz's mouth. But he didn't mind. In truth, Jazz liked with Prowl took over most nights. He knew the hardworking mech needed some stress-relief, and he was glad to be Prowls outlet.

Prowl moved down from Jazz's mouth to his chassis. He knew this mechs pleasure spots like the back of his servo. Prowl licked and kissed his way down seam by crevice to a very sensitive node. Moving his hand to brush it lightly, the white and black mech arched hard into Prowl "OOoooOO, Prowl," He moaned, panting slightly.

"This has always been one of your more sensitive spots," Prowl whispered softly into Jazz's audio. He toyed with it a little more, watching his sparkmate writhe and wriggle underneath him. The black and gold mech loved nothing more than listening to Jazz pant and moan and whimper.

"I wonder," Prowl said moving down to nuzzle the node, "If I could make you overload just from touching this single spot." He nipped at it and was rewarded with a sharp intake and high-pitched exhale. Jazz's fingers lightly scratched up Prowls back and onto his doorwings. He rubbed them gently and pinched softly along the edges. Prowl let out a breathy moan and leaned into the warm metal below him.

He let Jazz pleasure him for a little longer, until he was panting hard into him. Without warning, Prowl bit the chest plate and Jazz ceased all movement with a gasp. Prowl quickly took advantage of the situation and moved down on Jazz. His interface panel was burning hot and Prowl traced the outline, barely touching him. Jazz whimpered and thrashed and bucked into Prowls hand. "Open." Prowl whispered.

The panel slid open fast and Prowl was greeted with the sight of the already wet port and his spike poking out of it's housing. Again Prowl admired his lover, he was beautiful. Lightly tracing a finger around it all, Jazz moaned loudly, "Prowwwl, please!"

"You have to tell me what you want, Jazz, I'm not a mind reader." He said quietly, tracing the edge of his port. Jazz's faceplate heated up, he _hated_ asking Prowl this, it was so embarrassing, and he didn't really get embarrassed!

"I.. I want you to-nnnghh" He was cut off by Prowl dipping a finger into the edge of his port, then pulling back out. Jazz whimpered and tried to thrust against nothing. Prowl chuckled lightly. _Slagger_ , Jazz thought, _he likes teasing me._

"I didn't catch that Jazz." Prowl murmured.

In between pants and moans Jazz managed to force out, "I want... you in me.. you slagger."

"Mmm, was that so hard?" Prowl ducked up and placed a small kiss of Jazz's lips. With that he plunged a finger inside of Jazz's port.

"AhhHHhh, OOOoooOhhhHh." Jazz moaned and the mech moved agonizingly slow. Prowl pumped his finger slowly in the hot, wet, port. "Proowl..." he whined.

"Sorry Jazz. You're just so hot and wet. And you know how much I like teasing you." He whispered into the whimpering mech's audio. At this point Jazz could do little more than pant and buck into Prowls finger. Jazz watched him through half shut optics, before succumbing completely and letting them slip shut. They slammed open, however, when a slimy appendage began poking at his port. Jazz arched off the berth and let out a loud gasping moan as Prowls glossa slipped inside his port.

"Ahh, ahh, Prowl, ahh, you're... you're killing me, ahh ahhhh." Jazz moaned and panted out as his glossa slid around and Prowl sucked on him. He whimpered even louder when he plunged 2 fingers in and went to lick at his spike, which was poking out of its housing. Jazz saw stars as Prowl coaxed the spike the rest of the way out with his glossa and denta, licking and nipping the sensitive appendage.

"Prowwwl, please... ahh, ugh." Jazz struggled to get out a sentence between the pants and moans. "I need you in me.. ugghh, aaahHHh, NOW!" Prowl had given a particularly hard suck on his spike at the end of his plea. And who was Prowl to refuse his sparkmate. Prowl stroked Jazz's inner thigh and pushed them open wider. His own interface panel had slid away a while ago and his spike was standing proudly.

Lining up with his port, Prowl leaned forward to capture the music loving mech in a kiss and he pushed slowly in. Jazz had no trouble moaning loudly around the kiss and bucked into Prowl. He hand flew to Jazz's hips and he held him still. After a bit, Jazz couldn't take it. "Prowl..."

"Hnnm?"

"Moove!" And with that Prowl was denting Jazz's hip plates he gripped them so hard, and he pulled out and slammed back into Jazz.

"OOooOOohhHHhhh, yeah, j-just like that Prowler, ohhH, keep it up, yeah, OH," Jazz moaned and gasped as Prowl thrust hard and fast into him, panting hard. Prowl bend down and kissed Jazz hard, their glossas sliding over each others before pulling away to moan loudly.

"OOh, Jazz, you're so tight. It's like we've never interfaced before," Prowl moaned into him. They could hear the berth creaking softly beneath them, but they didn't care.

Jazz gasped loudly as he could feel the overload coming. "OOOhhhhhHH, Prowl!" He shouted as his voice gave way to pure static.

"Jaazz!" Prowl moaned into his shoulder giving a few last hard, slamming thrusts into Jazz's port as he was overcome by his overload.

* * *

Both mechs were out for a few nano-kliks before onlining. Prowl was still buried deep inside Jazz's port. Sluggishly, he pulled out and laid beside his spend lover. Looking over the black and white mech, he saw all the proof of their interfacing; Jazz was covered with scuff marks and obvious places where Prowls glossa had been. He was still sprawled with his panel open, and looked as though he was waiting to be taken again. Jazz onlined his optics slowly and turned to face Prowl. With a lazy smile, he pulled Prowl in for a tender kiss before cuddling close to him.

"You know... We should go wash this off," Prowl said sleepily. "It'll only be harder in the morning to get off, and most of the fluids will have dri-" He was cut off by Jazz pressing another kiss to his sore lips.

"Prowler..." Jazz looked up into his sparkmates optics. "If we go into the wash-racks right now," He leaned in closer and whispered into Prowls audio, "We wouldn't be coming out until very, very late morning."

That went straight from Jazz's processor to his port.

* * *

 _I do hope you didn't find that terrible! The characters may be a little OOC but I figured that in the berthroom, they had every right to act differently!_

 _Hope you enjoyed it!_

 _Leave me reviews so I can see how I did on my first smut/pwp._


End file.
